


A Mother's Duty

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ephebophilia, F/M, Furry, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Toriel accidentally walks in on Asriel while he's taking a bath. He pops a boner when he sees her curvy body, and she'd be a failure of a mother if she didn't take care of it for him. Fanbox supporters got to read this, along with all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Mother's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 4-Incest] Was gonna make this a full out gangbang with the three kids, but I decided to keep it to just Asriel for the sake of making it purely incest without any pseudo stuff (although pseudo-incest is still godlike).

Asriel sits in the bathtub, applying a liberal amount of shampoo to his furry fingers. He scrubs every inch of his body from his floppy ears down to his feet, but his stubby little arms just can’t seem to reach his back. He gives up, leans his back against the wall and lets out a deep sigh, the hot water melting away all of the stress in his muscles.

Suddenly, the door swings open. Asriel turns towards it, eyes wide with shock. It’s his mother, Toriel, standing completely stark naked in the doorway. She notices Asriel and her eyes widen with surprise.

Asriel’s ears jump up. “Mom?! What are you doing?!” he exclaims, turning a bright red and covering up his crotch with his hands.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, my child. I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just leave.”

She turns around, but not before her son catches an eyeful of her body. She’s a very curvy woman, with plump breasts leading down to a chubby belly and a pair of meaty thighs. She’s a little self-conscious about her weight, despite how much Asriel, Asgore, and all of their friends insist that she looks beautiful just the way she is, and has been trying to slim down through a rather intense workout regime with Undyne, but she can’t kick her fondness for snail pie. That doesn’t mean that exercising with Undyne has been a fruitless endeavor. The old goat’s built up quite a bit of muscle mass, especially in her thighs and muscles, making her already-legendary ass even more prominent by adding a bit of shape to it.

And now that godlike ass is in full view of her son.

As Toriel casually walks away, ass jiggling and fluffy tail flicking from side to side with every step she takes. Her gait is so nonchalant; it’s like she doesn’t even care that she and her son just saw each other naked. Asriel whimpers and feels his tongue cock start to stiffen. He’s had shameful thoughts about his mother in the past, but actually seeing her body in all of its MILFy glory brings them to a boil.

“Hey, Mom? I’m having a little trouble washing my back, could you come help me?” he blurts out. He clasps his hands over his mouth as soon as he hears the words leave his throat. He didn’t mean to actually say anything out loud. He had already accepted the notion of masturbating to his mother non-stop until the sun came up, but now he’s just gone and made things more awkward.

Toriel’s floppy ears perk up. She turns around, smiling warmly. “Of course, sweetheart. Just scooch in a little bit and I’ll hop in behind you, okay?”

He blinks. Did he hear her right? While his mind ponders the situation, his body subconsciously moves forward, forming a tiny whirlpool behind him that dissipates in a split second.

She walks forward and gingerly steps into the bathtub. “Ooh, hot,” she whispers. Holding on to the wall for balance, she squats down until she’s seated behind him. She straightens out her legs around Asriel’s body, pacing her feet directly on top of his.

Asriel continues to cover up his steadily-growing cock, hunched over and pushing it down into the water as much as possible so his mother won’t see it. _This isn’t happening this isn’t happening this isn’t happening this…_ he repeats to himself in his mind, eyes wide and face growing hotter.

“Ahh, how relaxing! I spent all day exercising and baking today, so I was really looking forward to decompressing with a nice, hot bath. Plus, it’s been a while since I’ve spent some genuine quality time with my son,” she adds, bending down and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“Mom…” Asriel mutters, embarrassed.

Toriel reaches over and grabs the shampoo bottle. Just as she’s uncapping it, she pauses. “Sweetheart, are you sure you’re comfortable in that position? Baths are supposed to be relaxing, you know.”

“I’m done, Mom. Really, I am…”

“Nonsense! My mommy senses are tingling and they’re telling me that you aren't comfortable. Plus, being all hunched over like that is bad for your back. Just lean back into Mama’s arms; we can worry about washing you later.”

He knows that it’s a bad idea to lean back. He knows that if he budges an inch, his cock will spring free and then his mom will see that he got an erection from looking at her naked body. But the idea of just being swallowed up into Toriel’s chubby belly and plump breasts, her furry arms swaddling his body...it sends a shiver up his spine just thinking about it.

After a moment’s thought, his teenage lust gets the better of him. He slowly leans back, his hands sliding off of his cock and revealing it, inch by inch. He sinks into the soft embrace of his mother’s body. It’s just as warm and welcoming as he expected. He closes his eyes and lets out a quiet whine, his lithe torso pressing down into Toriel’s fat tummy as his head is sandwiched in between her breasts. By now, his dick is completely exposed, but Asriel doesn’t care anymore. Toriel’s eyes widen as she stares at his cock, watching it throb in time with his heartbeat and slightly upset the water around it.

“Asriel...Honey…”

She noticed. His whole body tenses up, waiting for the inevitable bomb to drop.

“I didn’t know you were already feeling this way. If you just told me, I gladly would’ve helped you.”

Asriel opens his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get any words out, he sees Toriel reaching around his body and wrapping her hand around his cock. She starts slowly jerking him off, using the piping hot bathwater as lube. The goat boy moans, watching in disbelief as his dick gets stroked by a hand that isn’t his own, much less his mother’s.

“Mom...What are you…”

“Shhh...Don’t speak, my child. It’s a mother’s duty to take care of her children in every way possible, especially one at such a tender young age like you…”

She presses her biceps into the sides of her breasts, pushing them together and completely enveloping his face in the furry embrace of goat titties. Asriel moans into her breasts, the vibrations of his voice sending a slight tingle of pleasure throughout Toriel’s body. She lets out a soft moan and smiles warmly, wrapping her opposite arm around Asriel’s stomach and pulling him closer into her tummy. Her hands are slow in deliberate in their work, fingers pressing down firmly on her son’s shaft and trying to milk the cum right out of him.

“Mmmf…” Asriel grunts, trying to say something.

“Hm? Oh, sorry honey!” She releases her arms’ pressure on her tits, pulling them apart and revealing a blushing Asriel’s snout.

“Mom, I’m really close to...y’know...we should stop…” he whimpers, so high on pleasure he struggles to get the words out.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Cum all you like. I wouldn’t be a very good mommy if I gave you a handjob and didn’t let you cum, would I?”

He wants to put up more of a fight, but it’s no use. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans before exploding in between his mom’s legs. His cum makes it all the way to the opposite wall, landing on his legs and the water adjacent to them while closing the distance. “Wow! You must have been saving up a lot!” Toriel coos, continuing to stroke her son’s dick. His cum instantly mixes with the water, giving it a pale grey, murky appearance.

Once his orgasm passes, Toriel releases his dick and dips her hand in the water to clean off any cum left on it. His dick starts to gradually shrink, touching down into the cloudy water and adding a few more drops of leftover cum to it.

“It’s not healthy for boys your age to hold that in, you know,” Toriel informs, removing her hand from Asriel’s stomach and moving it up to his head. As she starts gently caressing his ears, she says “If you ever feel a little pent-up or just want to have some quality mother-son time, never hesitate to ask.”

“Yeah...Hey, just one question: have you been doing this with Frisk and Chara?”

“For the past seven months, I think, yes.”

Asriel curses them under his breath. Those lucky bastards. How could they not have told him that he was missing out on the greatest thing in the world?!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
